Llegaste a mi
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: Recuerdan el tercer libro? despues de que los dementores atacaron el tren y que Remus dijo que iria a la cabina del capitan¿..recuerdan? de verdad llego? leelo y deja rews xD


Hola! aca de nuevo yo con mis one shot xD bueno, este refleja el miedo que me da y la tristeza que me invade en tan solo pensar en la muerte de alguien, a diferencia de la historia no se trata de un hombre...se trata de un familiar. De mi madre. Gracias a Dioes ella aun no me ha dejado, pero cuando lo haga, algo parecido pasara...jajajaja espero que no, por que mi 'salvador' no existe. El nombre de la niña que narra la historia es un personaje que uso en un rol, y es mi yo, pero viviendo en la ficcion xP. Uso una cancion, ojala sepan cual es xD

* * *

¿Por qué cuando este tipo de cosas te pasan, es cuando de verdad te sientes mal? Aunque, todo lo malo pueda pasar sobre de ti, solo son estas cosas las que te tumban. Las que nos hacen llorar. Solo estas son las que nos crean el deseo de irnos pasos atrás y remediarlo…aun así cuando sabemos que no fue nuestra culpa.

Solo son estas cosas en las que pienso en lo que regresamos a mi último año en Hogwarts. Viendo por la ventana sin mirar. Oyendo a la gente hablar sin escuchar. En mi mente solo están esas imágenes de lo que viví…esos recuerdos mal pagados que intentan destruirme.

Nada podía estar peor.

¿Por qué cuando se dice esa frase es cuando todo empeora?

Si. El tren se esta deteniendo. Un frió invade mi cuerpo…y en todo lo bueno que estaba pensando para tratar de alegrarme, reaparece en mi mente, pero ahora con afanes de derrotarme.

_Estabas ahí deteniendo  
el momento en que te vi  
estabas ahí alterando  
la tranquilidad en mi  
tengo que mirar  
me pierdo por ti  
tu cuerpo me hace divagar._

Lo veo…él esta ahí de nuevo. Pero no de pie frente a mi, mas bien acostado. Dentro de una caja. Con sus ojos cerrados, con su faz pasiva. Con su piel tan clara como siempre. Sus manos unidas.

No soporto verlo así; me niego a aceptarlo, él no se puede ir, el no me puede dejar. El no tiene que irse aun, y menos ahora que no le he dicho que le amo.

Camino hasta donde reposa. Miro su cuerpo. Mil ideas me hacen perder cierto equilibrio. Las nauseas de la tristeza me carcomen. Si me prometiese a mi misma que no lloraría, será una gran mentira. Este dolor, esta agonía son insoportables…hasta el de corazón mas duro se afligirá tan solo de verme.

Me veo al espejo y mis ojos no reflejan vida, ni esperanza ni luz ni fe…solo dolor, cansancio. ¿Cómo se refleja eso? Ahora son grises y no dejan de lagrimar.

_Y sin tocarte puedo  
sentirte sobre mi  
me inundan sensaciones  
van mas allá de mi.  
Oigo tu voz  
nos dejamos llevar  
tu olor es todo el aire  
que quiero respirar._

El frío, comienza a irse y tu silueta en mi mete se hace borrosa. No, esto no puede estar pasando, JAMAS ME SEPARARAN DE TI. No más. No me iré de aquí sin antes haber oído tu voz de nuevo. Me quedare aquí, hasta sentirme entre tus brazos de nuevo. Esperare hasta inmortalizar tu aroma en mi. Tu olor debe ser parte del mío. Tus ojos tiene que abrirse, por favor. Tienes que verme. Tienes que regresar. POR FAVOR, REGRESA. Te lo implora un alma moribunda. No me dejes sola en el frió, no me abandones en la tremenda oscuridad que se me viene encima.

Ponte de pie…háblame. Tócame. Si te vas, me iré contigo.

¿Pero que es esto¿Mano¿Unas manos¿Pero que oigo¿Voz¿Voces?

El calor regresa a mi. El frió en mis manos se va y mi visión regresa. Todo el tiempo mis ojos se quedaron abiertos…mirando si observar.

Un afable rostro me sonríe al despertar del todo. Oro en la mirada lleno de calidez mi ser. Por segundos mi pena se va.

_Estabas ahí refrescando  
con tu risa mi razón  
estabas ahí dibujando  
con tu forma una ilusión  
ya es natural desearte así  
y vas a ser mía una vez mas._

Su cara. Sus ojos. Sus manos. Su piel. Calor. ¿Por qué lo siento todo? Su sonrisa me saca del ensimismamiento.

-"¿Estas bien?" ahora algo nuevo me despierta por completo. Su voz, aunque gruesa y áspera esta llena de dulzura.

-"Iba hacia la cabina del capitán y tus compañeras me han pedido ayuda" me senté como se debe sobre el sillón del tren

-"¿Le pasa algo señorita? Contésteme" quizás pensó que estoy aun en aquel transe de dolor, pero he entrado a otro, ya con mas conciencia.

-"Si…¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

-"Dementotes. Subieron al tren. Tome esta barra de chocolate. Cómala toda y vera como se recupera rápidamente." Fruncí el ceño ante eso. ¡Que le hace pensar que mi dolor se vera cesado con un pueril chocolate!

-"Remus Lupin, para ayudarla. Animo estará bien" con sus manos acaricio las mías. Su calor, su fuerza en ellas le dio fuerza a mi corazón

-"Escarlata Millywan…Slytherin" como corresponderle a su presentación. Le sonríe vagamente

-"Es usted fuerte Srta. Millywan, tan pronto ya sonríe" con el dorso de su mano acaricio mi mejilla…¿Por qué¿Qué vio en mi? No me importa, ya me siento mejor.

-"Cómalo. Mejorara notablemente. Regresare a verla después" con terror acepte soltar sus manos. Lo mire hasta que se perdió de mi vista. Mi corazón se siente diferente. He dejado descansar en paz a aquel hombre que se ha ido. Ese dolor, se ha convertido en un bello recuerdo, con el cual podré mirar al pasado sin dolor.

Quiero verlo. Al hombre que se ha ido dejándome calor de nuevo…a mi, a quien creía un ser solo…a la que nadie volvería a mirar jamás.

--fin.--


End file.
